User blog:FashionRox669/Ask Anubis! A Blog By Anubis House; Number Six
OMG, I was watching HOA tonight (duh), and Jerome was all, "Her eyes are sparkly," or whatever he actually said, and all I could think of was: *''Alfie'' *''Amber'' *''Eddie'' *''Fabian'' *''Jerome'' *''Joy'' *''KT'' *''Mara'' *''Patricia'' *''Willow'' ''Note: If I don't answer one of your questions it's because I'm afraid they'll reveal it later and my answer will be different than the writer's answers. Despite how much I'd like to be, I'm not a writer for Anubis. I can't get inside the character's heads. Plus, I've been flooded with questions lately and my brain can only think about so many things at once! If I don't answer it on here, I will answer it in character in the comments! And some of your questions make no sense at all. If It makes no sense, I won't answer. Sorry, but it's not cute or funny to me. I'm weird.'' 'Ask Anubis! Q&A Five!' 'Amber, do you miss Nina?' Duh! 'Patricia, do you still have feelings for Eddie?' No. Yes, you idiot! I think I've answered this before. 'KT, do you enjoying being in the Anubis Sisterhood?' Yes. 'Patricia, do you like KT being in the Anubis Sisterhood?' I'm not particually sure I'' like being in the Anubis sisterhood. 'Patricia, who do you find most irritating in the house? Jerome. '''Alfie, I know you're broken about Amber leaving, but what if Piper comes back? You have feelings for her still, right? I do, but I will never be over Amber. 'Amber, are you upset about not being included in the sisterhood?' Well, I'm at Fashion School, so it'd be kind of hard to be in the sisterhood... 'Patricia, if you had to re-do any of the tunnel tasks, which one would you choose?' I don't know if it really counts as a task, but I'd go blind for a day again. It was the easist thing to do. 'Sibuna, will you let Willow join?' Depends. Does she want to join? Is she a zombie? Alfie, there aren't any zombies. And I guess. I don't know. If she really wanted to be, I guess she could be in. Sure! No! There are enough members as it is. 'Eddie, what was it like having Patricia in America?' Cool, cool. Ya'know, besides the obvious fact that I got dumped there. 'KT, does anyone know about your grandfather other then Eddie?' Yea, all of Sibuna knows. 'Mara, do you want Mick back?' No! I have Jerome now. 'Fabian, who would you kiss: Willow or Joy?' Joy. 'Joy, if Mick returned would you ever date him? You've got to get over Fabian eventually!' I am over Fabes! And maybe, but probably not. It isn't cool to date a friend's ex. 'How would you all like to die? Burning to your death or drowning?' Burning..? Drowning. It would mess up my clothes the least. Burning. Flames look cool. Drowning. Um, I don't know. Drowning? Drowning. Burning, I guess. May I politely caret in the possibility of me dying quietly in my sleep? Burning. It seems like it would be over the fastest. Drowning. The water could clense me as I pass into the next life. 'Amber, if you could give all your old stuff to anybody that lives in Anubis House who would you give them to?' Patricia, Joy, or Mara. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts